


Fantasy Fulfilled

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian fulfills Justin's deepest, darkest fantasy





	Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
“No, Justin.”

“But why not?”

“You are talking about playing with other people, creating elaborate fantasy scenarios with props and other locations. Justin, all this gets complicated. It takes a lot of time and planning.”

I shrugged. “So? I’ll help with everything. I’ve read about these types of scenes on the BDSM web sites. I found all these great ideas…”

Brian held up his hand and cut me off. “Stop. It isn’t just that.” Brian paused, as if choosing his words carefully. “Playing with other people can get dangerous. You really have to be careful who you invite to join you and even then it can get out of hand. Sometimes things get going, momentum builds and then limits are forgotten or ignored.”

“People do it all the time.” I was undeterred. “There must be ways to do it safely.”

Brian thought for a moment before responding. “Yeah, I’m sure there are. Tell you what – let me think about it and we’ll discuss it again later.”

“Okay.” I’m sure my face showed my disappointment.

Brian put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. “You really want to do this, don’t you?” he asked.

“I do, Brian,” I replied, nodding. “Ever since I read about the idea, I’ve been having fantasies about what we could do.”

Grinning slyly, Brian led me up the stairs of the loft towards the bed. “Tell me about your fantasies, Justin,” he whispered seductively into my ear. “What do you want me to do to you?” Brian gently pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

I looked up at him with eyes that displayed my absolute trust in him. Without having to think about it, I replied, “I think about being kidnapped by pirates or barbarians who would torture and rape me before you came to rescue me. You’d be my hero.”

Brian looked a little surprised. “How do you know that I wouldn’t be one of the pirates, maybe the captain, perhaps?” He leered at me.

My eyes went wide and I smiled. “That would be fun too.”

“You think so? If I were one of the pirates, then who would rescue you?”

“Maybe I wouldn’t want to be rescued,” I countered.

Brian entwined his hands in my hair. It was getting longer again and he loved it, although he’d never tell me that in so many words. He leaned down to kiss me, gently at first, then harder, his tongue seeking and gaining entrance to my mouth. After a few moments, Brian sat up, pulled his shirt over his head and slid his pants off before tossing them on the floor. After I did the same, Brian lay back down between my legs where he took my engorged cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue up the underside of the length until he got to the tip where he swirled it around the ridge. He sucked on the tip, running his lips all over the sensitive surface before taking the entire length into his mouth.

I was moaning and thrusting my hips upwards in sync with Brian’s movements. “Oh, god, Brian…uh, yeah.” I ran my fingers through Brian’s hair, encouraging but not forcing. Alternately licking and sucking, Brian brought me to the edge of my orgasm, close enough to let me almost touch it before pulling me back.

Brian sat up and motioned to me. “Roll over.” I turned onto my stomach and started to get to my knees but Brian pushed me back onto the bed with a hand between my shoulder blades. “No, I want you just like this,” he ordered. Reaching under the bed, he pulled out two cuffs that he fastened onto my wrists before securing them to the anchor bolts in the wall at the head of the bed.

Brian reached over for a condom and the lube. Coating his fingers, he slid two into me and twisted them around for several seconds. His preparation was only cursory – he sometimes does that when he wants me really to feel his entry. Brian quickly rolled on a condom and covered it in lube before climbing behind me.

“Arch your back a little,” Brian urged. “That’s it.” He spread my legs apart, positioned his dick and pushed into me in one long and practiced move. I groaned at the stretch, feeling the familiar ache and shifted my body to accommodate Brian’s well endowed length.

Brian moved his legs so they were positioned over mine and pinning them to the bed. He stretched out so his body was completely covering mine and slid his left arm under my stomach. Brian put his other arm across my back and gripped my shoulder. He likes having me under him, immobile and dominated.

He felt me relax around his cock so he began moving. Slowly and steadily at first, Brian was rocking in and out of my tight hole, nudging my prostate on every stroke. Gradually he picked up speed until I could feel his balls slapping against my ass.

I tried to move, to work with Brian’s efforts but he had me completely restrained. All I could do was lay there and let him have control of my body. Truth is, I loved being held down like this, utterly powerless and at Brian’s mercy. It made me feel owned but safe and protected.

“Feel that, Justin? Feel me inside, fucking you?” Leaning down, he kissed the back of my neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. He liked marking my body, claiming it as his own. And he knew I loved looking at his handiwork, lingering in front of the mirror, sometimes while I jerked off thinking about how the welts or bruises got there.

“Oh, Brian…oh god…you feel so good,” I moaned. Brian could feel me start to tense up as my orgasm began building. “Uh…I’m getting close,” I gasped. In response, Brian bared his teeth and bit down on my shoulder just as my climax ripped through my body. I threw back my head against Brian’s shoulder and cried out my release. Brian tightened his hold on my body as he came hard and fast with a loud grunt of pleasure.

After a moment, Brian pulled out and rolled off me. After tossing the condom, he unhooked my wrists and pulled me into his arms. Both of us lay sweaty and satisfied each lost in our own thoughts, me imagining what it would be like to be kidnapped and Brian wondering how he could pull it off.

 

********

About a week later, I cornered Brian after dinner when he was in a pleasant, relaxed mood. Snuggling up to him on the couch, I brought up the subject that had been occupying my mind since our first discussion. “So, have you thought about it?”

“Huh?” Brian was confused. “Thought about what?”

I couldn’t believe it. “About my fantasy…about doing something with other people,” I reminded Brian.

“Oh, right. Not really, Justin. As I said, it takes lots of planning and I’ve been really busy. Besides, I’m not even sure who I would trust to participate. You need to be really careful.”

“I know you’ve been busy,” I reached up to play with Brian’s hair. “I was just hoping…” I trailed off.

Brian watched me for several moments. “Remember when I said that these scenes, particularly one like you described to me, could get really intense and rough? If we ever did something like this, you’d have to promise me that you would use your safeword. In a group scene, you might feel embarrassed to use it but that is precisely the time when it is most important. Everyone there would know it and be expecting you to use it if you needed to. Do you understand?”

“Yes. So when are we…?”

Brian interrupted. “Don’t go getting your hopes up. I haven’t even decided if it is a good idea, much less thought about specifics. I do know that pestering me about it isn’t going to help me make up my mind.”

I nodded, trying not to look too disappointed. For his part, Brian just maintained his usual façade of indifference.

********

I had resigned myself to my fantasy never happening since Brian hadn’t mentioned it again after our conversation several weeks earlier. So, I had nearly forgotten about it. Almost, but not quite.

One evening, I was asleep in bed alone. Brian had gone to Babylon to do some paperwork and make sure everything was running smoothly. I had opted to stay home since I’d been finishing up a commissioned piece and was tired. Brian didn’t think he’d be too late but suggested that I not wait up since I’d been working so hard and needed the rest.

Taking his advice, I retired early after remembering to set the alarm. About an hour later, I was awakened by the sound of the alarm being deactivated. Assuming Brian was home, I rolled over onto my stomach, closed my eyes and waited for him to come to bed.

I had just started to drift back to sleep when I was suddenly jerked awake by several pairs of hands grabbing me. Before I could scream, a gag was forced into my mouth and secured behind my head. At the same time, someone slipped a blindfold over my eyes and I could feel my hands tied behind me and my ankles being bound. When I was completely helpless, they wrapped me in a sheet.

Everything happened so fast that I hardly had time to think and before I knew it, I was carried out of the loft and down the back stairs. They put me in the back of a large vehicle and I heard the doors shut. The motor started and I felt the vehicle start to move.

Oh my God, I thought. What’s happening? Who are these people and where are they taking me? My heart was pounding and for a minute I thought I might be sick. At least they didn’t hurt me. If they’d wanted to rob the loft, they would have just killed me, right? I shivered but not from cold. Luckily, it was summer since I was naked and wrapped in just a sheet.

Struggling, I tried without success to loosen the ropes. I realized that someone was in the back with me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then I heard Brian’s familiar voice in my ear. “It’s okay, Justin. If you need to safeword, squeeze this.” He pressed a rubber object into my hand and tightened my grip. The object made a loud squeaking sound. “Use it if you need to.” I nodded, overwhelmed with relief. This was it, my fantasy scenario. We were really going to do it. My heart was pounding in my chest but I knew that I was going to be okay.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt the vehicle stop and heard the back door open. Two of them lifted me out and carried me into a building of some kind and through several doorways. When we finally stopped, they stood me up and removed the sheet. For the first time, I heard one of them speak. “Lay him over that crate right there.” The voice was deep and unfamiliar. A pair of hands roughly shoved me forward a couple steps until I bumped into something. He pushed me down so I was bent over the crate and my arms were stretched out in front of me and secured on the opposite side.

“Untie his legs,” the deep voice ordered. The moment that my legs were unbound I kicked out and tried to get away. It took two of them to wrestle me into position and spread my legs before each ankle was secured to the floor. “Spread ’em nice and wide, boys. Don’t want anything getting in the way of this tender piece of meat.” I felt his hands run up the back of my thigh and over my ass.

Oh, shit! They were going to rape me. I began to struggle frantically to get away, my efforts only making them laugh. One of them slapped my ass really hard and I cried out through the gag. “Better calm down and take it like a man. Fighting it will just make it worse,” the deep voice warned.

“This is a nice piece of blond, boy ass. I’m going to look forward to sinking my dick into that hole,” another voice agreed, speaking for the first time and carrying a hint of a southern drawl. “The boss had better hurry up and get here if he wants to get some of this action.”

A third, slightly accented voice near by my head said, “I’m looking forward to that sweet mouth of his myself. I can almost feel it sucking my dick already. Mmm…mmm.”

A door opened and I heard Brian’s voice. “Well boys, what do we have here?”

“A little entertainment for the night, boss. Thought we’d have a little fun with our guest,” the deep voice answered.

“He is a fine specimen,” Brian’s voice agreed appraisingly. “He’s so young…wonder if anyone’s made a man out of him yet.” Brian ran his hand down my neck, across my back and over my ass where he grabbed both cheeks roughly. “He’s got a nice ass, so soft and pale. I think it needs some color, don’t you boys?”

The other voices laughed. “Great idea, boss. Tenderize that meat a bit.” I heard the clink of a belt buckle as it was unfastened and pulled out of the loops. I heard footsteps near my head and then Brian’s voice soft in my ear. “Remember your safeword.” He touched my hand where I held the squeaker. I nodded and heard him move behind me.

For at least a full minute nothing happened and then the belt struck out of nowhere. It hit me square on the ass and I flinched, my cry muffled by the gag still in my mouth. He hit me several more times, spreading the blows across my buttocks until the area was bright pink. My ass felt like it had been scalded and I tried to twist away from the onslaught but there was no place to go. Nor could I do anything about my now throbbing cock.

“That’s better,” Brian said as I heard the belt hit the floor several yards away. “Look there – the little boy must like getting his ass warmed.” A hand reached around to pump my erection a couple times, producing a moan from me and then a groan of frustration when the stimulation stopped. They all laughed at my reaction.

“Well, boys. Are we going to stand around all night or are we going to have some fun?” said the deep voice.

The blindfold and gag were removed and I had to close my eyes against the bright light. When my eyes had adjusted, I noticed that I was in some kind of warehouse and surrounded by crates and shipping containers. I licked my dry lips and worked my jaw to ease the stiffness from the gag.

One of the men walked in front of me, unzipped his pants and pulled out his already erect cock. Grabbing hold of my hair and roughly pulling my head up, he forced me to look at him. “Now, you’re going to be a good little boy and suck my dick. And don’t even think about hurting me or I’ll make you regret it.” He gave my hair a really hard yank to emphasize his point before letting go.

He moved closer and positioned his cock in front of my mouth. “Open up, boy,” he growled. I kept my mouth closed – no sense in making this easier on him.

I never saw it coming. Without warning, he slapped me across the face. “You’d better suck my dick, you fucking little shit.” My cheek stung where he’d hit me but I still refused to open my mouth.

He slapped me again and I continued to resist. “I’m not going to touch your smelly disgusting cock.”

When he moved to slap me a third time, I heard Brian’s voice. “Having a problem?”

“Yeah, the little fucker won’t suck my dick. I’m showing him the error of his ways, boss.”

“Well, maybe I can be more persuasive.” He moved around in front of me and my eye caught the glint of light off something metal in his hand. He showed me the object and I could see that it was a long, double-edged knife.

I swallowed and held very still, staring at the knife. He wouldn’t cut me, would he? He ran the flat of the blade seductively up the length of my neck and up to my cheek where he used the sharp tip to scratch the skin ever so slightly. Withdrawing the knife, he cupped my chin and I could smell the faint, intoxicating aroma of leather. I realized that Brian was wearing leather gloves and the thought went right to my dick along with the scent. Oh god! I love the smell of leather.

He tilted my face up, forcing me to look at him. “If you don’t want to get hurt, I suggest you suck the man’s dick, boy. And you’d better give him your best service because my friend here,” he stroked my lips with the cold metal, “won’t be far away.” He ran the tip of the knife down the length of my arm leaving a raised pink line in its wake. “Got it?”

Terrified, I nodded. “Smart boy,” Brian said, a wicked grin on his face.

The same man as before returned to stand in front of me, his stiff cock in his hand. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and held my head tight. “Alright boy. You heard the boss. Let me feel that sweet little mouth of yours.”

I hesitated and caught the flash of the blade in Brian’s hand. I had no choice but to open my mouth and allow the intrusion. He fed me his dick and I licked and sucked it as best as I could considering that I didn’t have use of my arms and couldn’t move my head.

“Oh, yeah…mmm…that’s it. Suck it,” he groaned, his hips thrusting forward and fucking my mouth. All I could do was relax my throat and hope he got off soon before I choked.

I had barely gotten started when I felt slick fingers pushing into my ass and roughly stretching me. I clenched my ass and tried to twist away from the invading digits but the hand in my hair pulled harder. “Hold still,” he warned.

The fingers were working me hard and I tried to push them out. A strong hand grabbed my hip and held it firmly, the fingers pressing into the flesh so hard that I could already feel the bruises. “You’re just making this harder on yourself,” the accented voice advised. “The sooner you accept what’s going to happen to you, the better.”

The fingers pegged my prostate and, before I could stop myself, I moaned around the dick in my mouth. Of course, that made my tormentor happy and he thrust deeper making me gag. Fingers were replaced by the tip of a condom covered prick pressing into me. Helplessly, all I could do was lie there and take it. I relaxed as best as I could, knowing that it would hurt a lot more if I didn’t. My own dick was so hard it ached and I could feel the pre-come dribbling out of the slit.

“Fuck, that is one amazing sight,” the southern accented voice called out from my right. “I can’t wait to get a piece of that action.” I’m sure it was a sight, my mouth and my ass both getting fucked simultaneously. “Somebody better hurry up so I can get a turn before I pop,” the man said, grunting as he spoke, which probably meant that he was jerking off.

As if on cue, the man in front of me thrust in and froze as my throat was deluged with hot come. I tried to swallow, but I had been caught by surprise and ended up choking and gagging. Most of the load leaked out of my mouth and dripped down my chin and onto the floor.

“Hey, boss,” called the guy as he stuffed his dick back into his pants and pulled them up, “the little shit got it all over the floor. Think he needs to be punished?”

Brian came around to check it out. He looked down at the drops of come and then back up to my face. A sadistic smile dawned on his face. “Definitely.” He called over my head to the guy fucking me, “Finish up back there. Our guest needs to be taught a lesson about making a mess.”

A couple more strokes and he slammed into me hard, his dick pulsing as he filled the condom. “Oooohhh, yeah…that was good,” he groaned in satisfaction. “Man, that ass is nice and tight.” He pulled out, pinching my ass cheek really hard on one of the belt marks and I yelped in pain.

“You think that hurts, boy? Just you wait,” Brian said with a laugh. He stepped behind me and I heard him take a few steps away and then return. I tried to look over my shoulder to see what he was doing, but as I did so, I heard a whistling sound and a string of fire ignited on the back of my legs. I cried out and blinked back tears.

“Be quiet!” Brian ordered. “Not one sound.” I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, knowing that there was more to come.

He swung the crop several more times, producing a series of parallel stripes down the backs of my thighs. I soon lost track of how many and almost sobbed in relief when I heard him toss the crop aside.  
“Who’s next?” Brian called out.

“Me,” the guy with the southern accent spoke up. “I’ve been waiting my turn while y’all had your fun. I want my share of this sweet young thing.” I heard the sound of a condom wrapper and the click of a lube cap and then I gasped as he rammed his dick into my ass. He was pressed up against me and every thrust irritated my stinging thighs. I gritted my teeth to stifle my whimpers of pain.

Brian came around in front of me and stroked my cheek, his hands still encased in those soft, black gloves. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, letting the aroma wash over me and his touch distract me. I barely felt the guy in my ass finish and pull out.

Brian withdrew his hand and turned to walk away. “No, please don’t,” I protested.

“Such a polite boy. Good manners like that should be rewarded.” Brian stepped in behind me and I could hear the rip of another condom wrapper. My hole was already tender from being fucked twice in close succession and I braced myself for Brian’s entry.

As if he understood how I felt, he slid in carefully and waited a beat before driving into me. Leaning over me and bracing himself on one arm, Brian reached under me, grasped my dick and began stroking hard and fast. I didn’t even try to hold back. I wanted to get off so bad and between his cock hitting my prostate and his hand on me, it didn’t take long before my whole body convulsed and I yelled out my release.

As soon as I’d climaxed, Brian pulled out and walked around to my head, stripping off the condom as he approached. He pumped his dick a few times and by the time I realized what was about to happen, he was shooting all over my face and hair. I coughed and spluttered as some got in my nose, the rest dripping off my face and down my neck and chest.

As soon he finished coming, Brian squatted down in front of me, unfastened first my arms and then my legs before he helped me stand up. I was a bit stiff and wobbly from being restrained for so long. Pulling me close, he kissed me deeply, his tongue caressing mine. I returned the kiss hungrily, needing his comforting touch. When he pulled back, I could see the concern in his eyes as he asked, “Are you okay?”

I beamed my trademark smile. “Never been better. It was everything that I’d imagined.” I gingerly touched my ass and twisted around to look at the back of my thigh. “I’m going to be feeling this for a few days.”

Brian turned me around to inspect the damage. “Nothing that won’t heal. I’ll clean it and put some ointment on it when we get home.”

“Speaking of cleaning,” I motioned to myself. “I’m a mess.”

“I’d say so.” He walked over to a shipping container and grabbed a couple towels and some clothes that were lying there. “There’s a bathroom over there,” he indicated the far end of the room. He handed me the towels and a set of my old clothes that I kept for painting. “Clean yourself up as much as you can and get dressed. We’ll shower when we get home.”

As I took the stack of towels and clothes and turned in the direction of the bathroom, I suddenly noticed that we were alone. The other guys were gone. “Brian?” I asked.

“Yeah?”

“Where did everyone else go?”

Brian reached down to pick up the crop from where he’d tossed it earlier. “When we planned this, I had told them that I wanted to be the last one to fuck you and asked them to give us some privacy.”

“Who were they?”

“No one that you know – a business colleague and a couple of old friends from college. One of them works for the company that owns this warehouse. He’ll be back later to clean up and lock the door. Most importantly, though, they were people that I trusted.”

“Hmmm…that’s good. Brian?”

“Yeah, Justin.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now clean up so we can go home”

 


End file.
